


Day Seven: Half Dressed - Frerard

by LeatherlipsIero



Series: Frerard 30 Day Smut Challenge [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Agressive behavior, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bottom Gerard Way, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dont ask just read, Flavored Lube, Flirting, Frank is a skier, Hickies, Injury, M/M, One Night Stands, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughness, Skiing, Switzerland, Teasing, Top Frank Iero, Tour de ski au, hickey, love bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: Frank reached out his hand for the stranger to shake, "I'm Frank, let me buy you a drink as an apology?" He smiled again when the stranger grabbed his strong and callused hand with his own soft one. 
"Thank you, but it's my fault, honestly." The strange and pretty man tried to explain but Frank didn't care. 
"I insist." He said and sent the beautiful stranger a half smirk with half-lidded bedroom eyes, which had the poor boy blushing in seconds. 
Score.





	

Frank Iero was fucking pissed. 

No, he was more like a volcano ready to explode and melt every inch of snow in the Alps and kill every single participant of Tour de Ski. 

He was fucking done, done with the snow, done with skiing, done with losing and done with the fucking Norwegians who seemed to win every single shit. 

And lastly he was fucking done being that small Italian who was constantly glaring at Peter Northug Jr and couldn't get a better place than 30 something. 

It was not fucking fair how Norway managed to provide that many good cross-country skiers and managing to get 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 5th and 6th place. Hell, even the women from Norway managed to get 1st place. 

Frank thought of himself as a decent good skier, he was participating in Tour de Ski for a reason, but nothing more pissed him off as those Norwegians, especially Peter Northug Jr that cocky little shit. Sure, he wasn't as tall as the other skiers, but he was fast, but not fast enough it seemed. 

And even though he was pretty small for a guy, the journalists from Italia never let him hear the end of it, he had a lot of anger bottled up inside, like a fucking wasp or something. Well maybe not, Frank absolutely hated yellow. Yeah he let some of the anger and frustration out in the ski course, but it wasn't enough for him to feel entirely calm and for him to let his shoulders relax.

What Frank needed was a good gig and some time in a mosh pit. 

-

Frank was feeling somewhat content as he walked down the streets of the city in Switzerland, he'd already forgotten the name of the city, in search of some bar. He really needed to let out some frustration and anger; he had not ran away from his trainer for nothing. 

After walking for about 20 minutes, he finally found a bar with a shitty punk band playing loud and heavy- just his kind of scene. The bar itself lay on a side street where Frank was pretty sure that journalists wouldn't search for him or spot him. They would just have bothered him to the point of where the satisfaction of punching and breaking someone's nose would be knockin' on heaven's door. 

Frank walked arrogantly into the shitty pub, head high and not caring that the door slammed hard behind him making people turn, and right up to the bar and ordering a beer. He didn't want or needed to get shitfaced right away, even if something above 20 percentage would taste like the sweetest nectar right now. 

Letting out a groan of relief after a huge gulp, Frank sat down at one of the ridiculous tall bar stools and turned to the band who were currently playing in the front. He was surprised at the amount of fans and audience crowding in front of the German punk band, they seemed like a pretty big deal for a small country like Switzerland, to be honest Frank had never really heard of any big bands coming from Switzerland. But they were good, Frank had always liked some German music like Rammstein and Nina Hagen, so he let himself relax and fall into the beat. 

After his third beer Frank decided to slow down, he still hadn't been in the mosh pit yet which seemed to grow after every song and he had training in the morning after all, nothing was worse than skiing surrounded by the blinding snow while being hungover. Not that three beers was enough to get him drunk, but he wasn't a person to take chances. 

Swallowing down the rest before slamming the bottle into the bulky polished wood, again ignoring the stares from strangers boring into his back has he made his way into the constantly moving and vibrating mosh pit. He'd already made up his mind that he wouldn't leave until he was at least bleeding from one place on his body. 

\- 

Frank was grinning, loving how he could feel some blood prickle down his nostril and how everything seemed a bit vibrating in this exact moment. He was far from drunk, but the beat, volume and the pulse of the mosh pit had made his head buzz. 

He stumbled slightly toward the bar again and turned his head to admire the mosh pit only to feel someone crash into him nearly knocking down.   
Angry and annoyed he turned his head again ready to yell at whoever idiot who'd crashed into him, but the only words manifesting themselves in his mind when he saw the stranger was; pretty as fuck, and his dick couldn't agree more.

"I'm so s-sorry, sir." The black haired boy in front of him babbled and waved slightly with his arms. "I didn't see you coming, I'm really sorry." He continued when Frank didn't say or do anything except blinking. 

"No," Frank shook his head a bit trying to collect himself again. "I'm the one who should say sorry." He smiled charmingly at the pretty stranger and continued when the pretty boy only blinked in confusion; "I didn't see where I went, so you shouldn't take all of the blame alone." 

Frank reached out his hand for the stranger to shake, "I'm Frank, let me buy you a drink as an apology?" He smiled again when the stranger grabbed his strong and callused hand with his own soft one. 

"Thank you, but it's my fault, honestly." The strange and pretty man tried to explain but Frank didn't care. 

"I insist." He said and sent the beautiful stranger a half smirk with half-lidded bedroom eyes, which had the poor boy blushing in seconds. 

Score.

-

After he'd bought the cute boy a beer, he told Frank his name, Gerard- to be honest Frank couldn't help but to wonder how it would sound rolling off his tongue, and why he was in Switzerland. Gerard was an artist and was currently on a business trip trying to get some galleries to show his paintings. 

Things escalated quickly after a couple of beers and shameless flirting from both parts. Frank was honestly a bit surprised when he found out just how 'innocent' Gerard really was.

However, his mind pushed all of these thoughts in the back of his head when he pushed a panting Gerard into an empty bathroom stall and locking it. 

"You are so fucking pretty," Frank moaned at the sight of Gerard leaning backwards, pressing his back into the dirty wall and exposing his neck- smirking at Frank as he did so. Frank just smirked back as he stepped forwards until he suddenly just was there- pressing Gerard's body further against the wall with his chest. "But you aren't more than a fucking tease!" He finished growling into the pretty boy's pale neck. 

"Are you really listening to yourself?" Gerard gasped out before moaning loudly when Frank finally bit down on his sweet spot. "Don't you think I've seen you skiing, Mr. Iero?" He managed to say between the loud gasp and moans he emitted as Frank continued to bite, lick and kiss at every inch of soft and pale skin on his neck. 

"Is that so?" Frank replied a bit amused and annoyed at the same time, discussing his ski career while he was about to fuck someone into the next week wasn't something he wanted to do right now. 

"Yes!" Gerard moaned extremely loudly when Frank bit down harder on one particular spot drawing some blood. 

"You look so fucking ah! Good in that tight ski suit of yours!" Gerard breathed out in harsh pants and some moans, clawing at Frank's leatherjacket. Frank was too gone to care about scratch marks in the leather and it wasn't like he only had that one leatherjacket. 

"Oh really?" Frank literally purred enjoying seeing Gerard so desperate already. He knew he looked good in that suit, but it didn't hurt hearing it from others time to time. 

"Yeah," Gerard breathed, his hands moving from Frank's shoulders to his slightly short hair, tugging harshly making him groan. "Especially your ass." He grinned, before pulling Frank away from his neck to meet him in a messy kiss filled with teeth clashing and tongues roaming. 

"Wanna fuck you," Frank murmured against Gerard's lips after pulling away from the breath-taking make out session, making Gerard whine as he bucked his hips, desperate for any kind of friction. "But first, I wanna do something else." Frank chuckled before dropping to his knees in front of Gerard and his hands is on the standing man's zipper immediately- tugging it down hastily before moving to pull the incredible tight jeans down. 

Frank smirked up at Gerard again when he noticed that the raven-haired beauty wasn't wearing any underwear, he licked his lips slowly as his eyes ignited a mischievous spark. 

"Fuck," Gerard moaned when Frank grabbed his girth squeezing lightly. "Fucking- just do something Frankie..." He began to babble only to feel his voice crack at the end, turning into a high-pitched tone. 

Frank just sent him a lazy smile still holding his dick in a firm grip not doing anything yet. "Calm down, princess." He chuckled, releasing Gerard's throbbing cock only to grab his hips, turning him around harshly making him yelp loudly. 

He didn't waste any time by staring at Gerard's plump and delicious ass and went straight to grab it hard, squeezing it and pressing his bitten nails into the pale and squishy flesh. 

"Frank?" Gerard asked a bit uncertain, yelping again when he felt Frank slap his ass. He'd been sure Frank was going to blow him, but when he was forced to turn around he had no idea what Frank had in mind. There was only one option left, but he doubted Fr, oh.... Oh! 

And yeah oh, Gerard was entirely sure when he felt Frank spread his butt-cheeks apart and when he could feel Frank warm and damp breath ghosting over his hole making his cock twitch and leak even more. 

"'You ready?" Gerard could hear Frank's permanent smirk as he spoke, but he didn't manage to reply as he suddenly felt Frank's wet tongue lick over his entrance making Gerard moan out loud and his legs shake. Frank only continued with the broad strokes of his tongue from Gerard's balls to his creak and Gerard only continued to moan like a cheap whore not caring if they scared everyone who walked into the bathroom. 

This teasing from Frank's side lasted for a while until he saw Gerard's posture relax. He placed one last wet kiss on Gerard's twitching hole before prodding his tongue at it and finally pushing it inside. Gerard felt like screaming and he probably would have if he hadn't bit down on his knuckles. He could feel Frank's tongue move inside him, licking at his inner walls covering them with saliva and eating him open as if he were the most delicious thing Frank had ever tasted. And when Frank pushed a finger beside his wet and pink muscle, Gerard felt his whole body shake and his eyes roll to the back of his skull. Sure he had fingered himself and have other do it for him before, but this felt more intense and-! 

Gerard couldn't even finish his inner conclusion when Frank started to suck at his rim while moving both his tongue and finger, working Gerard even more open and ready. 

And when Frank pulled back, he couldn't help to whimper at the loss, but also to sigh in relief. If Frank had continued, he would have cummed on the toilet before the real fun had started. 

He was met by Frank's smirk when he turned around again, Frank was also in the middle of opening his belt buckle and zipper. 

"Do you have any lube, condoms?" Frank suddenly asked snapping Gerard out of his trance as his hands went to his pockets automatically where he knew he would find both. It wasn't wrong to be prepared.

Handing Frank the items, he smirked yet again when he noticed the peach flavoured lube. 

"What?" Gerard asked a bit insulted when Frank only snickered, but he was too aroused to actually act upon it. "It's nothing wrong with personal taste." He huffed making Frank snort as he tore the foil open and proceeded to roll the condom on his flushed dick. 

"I don't need-." Gerard started when he saw Frank pouring lube on his fingers only to be interrupted by the small skier. "Yes you do. Don't fuss, princess." 

It was then Gerard got an actual glimpse of Frank's tattooed fingers, he'd been too busy staring at his beautiful crafted jawline and face in general when they had been talking in the bar. 

And he moaned just as loudly when he felt two fingers push into his tight ring of muscles as when Frank had placed the first lick on his rim. Frank only smirked, his perfect lips curling and his almost hidden dimple showing. He started to curl and scissor the two fingers, feeling Gerard's hot walls tighten when he brushed over the spot who made Gerard's knees buckle and whimper and moan in a delicious high pitched tone. 

"'m ready, Frankie." He moaned out after a little while of Frank continuing to stretch him open while teasing him by only brushing over his prostate. 

Frank nodded and turned Gerard so he was facing the wall again, a bit softer this time. This time there was no warning and Gerard just managed to place his hands on the cold wall before he felt Frank gripping his hips again and the head of his cock pressing on his entrance. 

Gerard could feel his breath hitch more than once as Frank continued to push into him making him moan some, he had missed the burning feeling of being pushed into and stretched open. He could hear Frank's small groans behind him when he finally felt Frank's hips touch his ass. 

Frank on the other hand, could hear Gerard panting as he waited for him to adjust. It had been a while for him too, being a fulltime skier didn't give you that much free time and being buried in Gerard's warm and tight ass didn't help his patience. 

"Move," Gerard breathed out, desperate for Frank to fuck him into next week. "You can move, Frank." 

Frank didn't need more encouragements than that and started to create a steady rhythm, thrusting into the tight warmth. He couldn't help but to moan some, it had just been too long and Gerard's ass felt like cloud nine in that moment. 

Gerard was also moaning, loving the feel of Frank's cock fucking him open and feeling the veins on the thick and erected flesh drag over his walls through the thin condom. 

"F-faster, please. Harder!" He managed to whimper out as Frank suddenly hit his prostate dead on. 

Frank only complied and started thrusting harder and faster into Gerard, gripping his hips even harder, Gerard was sure he was going to have finger printed bruises for at least a week. 

Gerard was a moaning and whimpering mess when Frank seemed to hit his sweet spot harder each time. Frank wasn't that far behind seeing as he groaned each time Gerard would tighten around him and he panted heavily into Gerard's neck, licking and biting some too, adding more hickeys to the already big collection. 

"Fraaank...!" Gerard moaned out and Frank knows, he know Gerard is close by how he can feel him clench his muscles around Frank's leaking dick.

Instead of replying, Frank nibbled on his earlobe and reached his arm around Gerard's waist, grabbing his flushed cock and started to pump him harshly, using the impressive amount of pre-come as lube and with four thrusts and three pumps and a flick over Gerard's slit, he is cumming, thick white ropes of semen coating the wall in front of him and Frank's hand. 

It only took Frank two thrusts into Gerard's heat and a 'please fill me up, Frankie' for him to cum. 

-

When Frank left the pub, it was with sex hair, a huge hickey blooming on his neck and Gerard's number in his pocket. 

Much better than training indeed.


End file.
